Our hypothesis is that the increased levels of insulin induced by the glucose infusion should effect a decrease in protein breakdown. Since it appears that the effect of insulin on suppression of proteolysis is limited by the decrease in amnio acids, the patients that receive glucose plus amino acids should demonstrate more suppression of proteolysis.